<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden flowers by BadPosting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067649">Golden flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadPosting/pseuds/BadPosting'>BadPosting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), I Tried, I'm so sad, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Ink is a sweetheart too, M/M, This is not very good, X Gaster deserves more attention, X Gaster is a sweetheart, X Gaster is such a baby before all the overwritting stuff, how I should call this ship?, im sorry this is so short, why theres no fanfics about this pairing, why theres no fanfics about x gaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadPosting/pseuds/BadPosting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, X Gaster feels that he isn't good enough, Ink tries to prove him wrong with some sweet actions and some flowers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>W. D. Gaster/Sans, XGaster/Ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writting a lil one shot after years so, idk don't expect too much from this.</p><p>Also, no one ships these too when they're so sweet with eachother in comics I ?????<br/>I had to take justice by my own hands.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind blew softly against the trees, making the already orange-tinged leaves to fall slowly until they reached the grass of the same color, where a skeleton was sitting nearby, watching and enjoying the beautiful sound of the nature along with the precious view infront of him. That melancholic being was Gaster, to be exact, X Gaster; it was pretty relaxing to be just alone with the sound of the nature so he could think about all the new ideas he had for this AU he created, it hadn't been too long since he met that small skeleton that looked like an artist who called himself Ink.</p><p>That skeleton was almost everything he could think about and the different universes that he showed him, it was so impossible to believe but it he tried to, but it made him doubt about his own abilities to create an AU good enough like the rest.<br/>
What if he isn't able to? What if he ends up disappointing his friend? He could create someday something he considers perfect? he doubted it a lot. Before Ink showed up he was so close to breaking his own soul, deep down he was so happy that he stopped him, X Gaster didn't wanted to do that but in that moment he couldn't find another exit for all his failures. </p><p>Without warning, someone jumped on him from behind, giving him a hug from his back out of nowhere, scaring Gaster in the process; who turned around abruptly to find who it was. </p><p>- Woah! Sorry G! I forgot you didn't liked it when I appear out of nowhere. - </p><p>Gaster softened his expression when he realized it was Ink, he called him, "G", a nickname for the name "Gaster."<br/>
Ink decided to call him like that since the old man didn't know what a name was, he didn't mind, to be honest he liked that name. </p><p>- How are you doing pal? Any ideas for the AU? - </p><p>Ink was looking at him with enthusiasm, along with those eyes full of happiness and hope, his pupils changed their pattern with every blink he did. It was very, very itneresting... in a sort of way. Gaster gave him a forced smile, before breaking the eye contact with him. </p><p>- Not many, honestly I still feel that I'm not capable of creating anything good. - </p><p>Ink gave him a confused but understanding look, but it didn't take him too long to return to that happy and enthusiasm expression, placing his hand on the old man's shoulder, trying to comfort him. </p><p>- Oh come on bud, you have something called "lack motivation". - </p><p>Gaster looked at him once more, finding a big smile on the other skeleton, which was contagious in some way. </p><p>- Yeah! let's try to be positive pal, I know you're going to create a lot of incredible things! - </p><p>Gaster smiled gently at him, this time his smile wasn't forced at all and it was followed by a soft laugh. Ink's attitude always was able to made his days a lot better, for some reason, he was always so nice and understanding to him, X Gaster still appreciated him a lot for saving him from committing a big mistake. </p><p>- Thanks my friend, I really appreciate it. - </p><p>Gaster's voice was calm and relaxed, Ink just nodded happily at him before paying attention to something else in the distance and running towards whatever it is, Gaster didn't really questioned him, Ink used to act without thinking sometimes, it almost reminded him of his children: full of enthusiasm and energy everyday, Gaster was too old for that. </p><p>After a while, the artist came back with something in his hands, flowers. </p><p>- G, please, close your eyes. - </p><p>Gaster questioned why, but Ink simply asked him once again the same question again, with more insistence this time, he didn't had another choice but to do what he told him to. After that, he felt something soft on his head. </p><p>- Done, open your eyes. - </p><p>X Gaster slowly opened his eyes, without knowing what Ink did but he didn't took to long in realizing that the flowers Ink had before were now on his head, it were golden flowers. A crown of golden flowers. </p><p>- You look great with them! - </p><p>The old man started laughing softly with a slight blush on his face, after that he thanked Ink for everything before he had to go. </p><p>X Gaster really appreciated Ink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you liked this, I'm still so sad and disappointed when I tried to look for fanfictions about these too and nothing, WHY.<br/>The have such a cute dynamic and like skbfngn, they're such a nice couple I'm so sad, so I wanted to be a kind of the first fic about these too being sweet.</p><p>X Gaster is cannonically in love with Ink because I say so.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>